


Aberrant Desire

by Microdigitalwaker



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microdigitalwaker/pseuds/Microdigitalwaker
Summary: Fusco doesn't want to find Reese attractive as a werewolf.
Relationships: Lionel Fusco/John Reese
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Luxury. 

It's something Fusco's had little acquaintance with what with the whole trying to keep Jimmy Stills and himself alive during the HR years. While the guys partied, he'd eschew top shelf booze for the cheap stuff, which got him drunk faster, anyways. He ignored the hookers they'd bring in to party, most of whom he suspected were underage. Just about his only indulgence was Cuban cigars and even that little pleasure disappeared as he entered middle age and found that cigar smoke now triggers major acid reflux.

Tucking into bazillion-count Egyptian cotton sheets is a luxury he can get used to, especially after an afternoon of ditched work, sucking and fucking enough that his bones have turned to jelly. 

Eyes closed against the waning sunlight pooling from the drapeless windows, Fusco can sort of see John anyway, not see but sense him a block away picking up Thai food, their little transformation night ritual.

"I burn a ton of calories," Reese likes to say as he slings a staggering load of food onto the bed. They watch the sunset, Reese stripping bare as they eat.

Reese hasn't said anything but Fusco worries that something changed last month, when Fusco had...when _they_ had toed past a line he can scarcely contemplate. 

Are there taboos specifically against sex with werewolves? It's not as if there are guides, a 'Werewolf Boyfriends for Dummies' he can order off Amazon like he orders industrial strength tug ropes and Kong toys designed for grizzly bears.

And it's not as if he and werewolf Reese had actually done the dirty deed, not the big one, anyway. Just enough to make him feel miserably confused and guilty as hell because can a transformed werewolf give consent?

Fusco hears the front door's locks click and he swallows hard.

They have to talk.


	2. Chapter 2

The street lights are flickering on as dusk creeps; Reese carefully places the bags of food on the bed without his usual elan. Fusco sees his nostrils twitching, his easy going smile fading into a look that's more guarded.

"We have to talk," he says, removing his jacket, shoes and socks before sitting on the bed so that they are face to face. 

Reese bends low, sniffing hard behind Fusco's ear. Fusco echoes him. "We have to talk."

Reese likes sniffing Fusco, grabbing him and pushing him against whatever surface is available - playfully now, unlike when they were first acquainted, which was rougher. Since he first started hanging out with Reese during his transformation, one of the things he likes most is the morning after, spooning the werewolf as he sleeps and waking up with a naked Reese in arms. Fusco likes to sniff him back, smelling his neck which is salty and sweet, a faint odor like the spice cookies Fusco's Nona used to bake along with a hint of fir and campfire smoke.

"Why do you do that? Fusco asks, trying to delay the unpleasant confession he's duty bound to make.

"It's how you smell. I knew it in the back of your car heading for Oyster Bay, was hard as a rock."

Fusco looks doubtful. "I was ready to kill you."

"Ready to try and kill me," Reese corrects gently.

"So, uh, what do I smell like?"

Reese stretches, toeing off his socks. "Like pecan pie cooling on the stove...like a cat sleeping in a sunbeam...like wool mittens packing the first snowball of winter..."

Jesus.

Reese has that haunted look he gets, when his eyes are ringed brown and his eyebrows seem to increase, dark and heavy.

"About last month," starts Fusco, pulling himself into an upright fetal position.

Reese touches his knee, hand trembling. "I hurt you? Did I break the skin? You know I'm not a secretor..."

About 40% of all werewolves do not shed WFA ( werewolf factor A) in their saliva and other body fluids, making them incapable of passing the condition to humans. 

"I know, I know," Fusco croons against Reese, who has allowed himself to be gathered in Fusco's arms. "Honey, I swear you didn't hurt me." He begins feeling Reese's skin rippling beneath his hands, soft fuzz springing up seemingly at random. 

Fusco doesn't have much time left, hell, by now he normally has a 5 gallon bowl on the floor, filled with fresh water, a tarp spread nearby so that if Reese wants to gnaw on the cow femur that's waiting in the fridge he can do so without staining the floor.... 

"I got off," he blurts. "You started licking me on my neck and I...I got turned on and I got off," he confesses miserably.


End file.
